


My Turn

by flightrules



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, things not learned on Dagobah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightrules/pseuds/flightrules
Summary: Using the Force in the bedroom has some unexpected pitfalls. Wedge has an idea to fix things.





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Moving this over from Tumblr. Just a silly little vision that popped into my head, after an exchange with roane about Luke Skywalker, boyfriends, and Force-related requests.
> 
> I realized afterward that the original convo was about Luke and Biggs, not Wedge. Biggs, I owe you a story of your own!

Wedge was mostly asleep. He was sprawled across their shared bed, skin still buzzing from both Force touch and physical touch, mind pleasantly empty in a way he’d all but forgotten was possible since the war began. 

It was Luke’s gift to him, not just to make his body forget the aches and pains of the day, but to take away the constant hum of worry for this one night. To leave him feeling boneless and sleepy and safe, as if Rogue Squadron didn’t already have a mission assigned for morning.

He’d confessed to Luke that he’d wondered what it would be like to give himself over to Luke’s control, not just of body but of mind. And Luke–always up for an adventure–had agreed to give it a try. 

And then, Luke had taken it beyond what Wedge had even imagined, or would have thought to ask. All that responsibility, all that stress, gone out of his head for the first time in years. 

Wedge was too blissed out to wonder what Luke had done with it.

He got clued in the next day when he showed up back at their quarters, mission accomplished and all of Rogue Squadron back safe. He bounced through the door (and nobody but Luke ever got to see Wedge bounce), hair still wet from a quick shower, and found Luke sitting on their bed, staring at nothing, dark circles under his eyes. 

“Hey,” Luke said, and he had a smile for Wedge, but it didn’t have its usual energy behind it. “I think I overdid it last night.”

Wedge crossed the room quickly and sat down on the edge of the bed, one hip against Luke’s thigh. “What’s wrong?”

Luke smiled again, but it was definitely several watts off from normal. “One set of memories is enough to deal with. I didn’t mean to hang on to yours.”

“Oh. Shit.” Wedge reached out to touch Luke’s face. His skin felt cool and just a little damp. “How do we get them back out of there?“

“I don’t know,” Luke said. “Time, I guess?”

Even the worst memories fade with time, Wedge thought, and fervently hoped that was true. He had quite a few memories he’d like to see fade away. And, oh damn, Luke’s got them all right now.

There was only one thing he could think of to offer. He didn’t know if Luke would accept, but it was worth a try. Wedge dropped his hand from Luke’s face, reached across Luke’s body, and laid it on his opposite hip. “I could try to make you forget?”

Luke laughed at that, and if Wedge didn’t know him as well as he did, he would have been insulted. As it was, he was only worried that it wasn’t his usual out-loud laugh, but just a quiet chuckle.

“Do you have some Force powers I don’t know about?” Luke said. “Because everything’s really stuck. Up here.” He tapped at his temple. “Yoda never warned me about this.”

“From what you’ve told me about the Jedi,” Wedge says, “I doubt that particular use of the Force ever crossed his little green mind.”

Luke looked a little puzzled. “He did teach me about mind control,” he said.

Wedge raised an eyebrow. It was a little more than mind control, what they’d done together last night. “Did he teach you about doing it naked?”

This time Luke’s laugh was a little brighter. “No, we didn’t get to that lesson. I left early, remember?”

“So Yoda’s not around to help you. Guess I’m going to have to.” He gave Luke’s hip a squeeze, then sat up straighter and looked him over carefully. Tired eyes, pale skin, shoulders drooping a little. Yes, he was definitely going to have to fix this. “What’s that thing you do?”

“What thing?”

“The hand thing. With the Force.”

“The what?”

Wedge reached out one hand toward Luke and waved it a little. “The thing. These are not the droids you’re looking for.”

“I do not do that!”

Wedge ignored his protest. He kept the hand outstretched and fixed his gaze on Luke’s face beyond it. “You will relax now.”

Luke huffed, but he laid back against the pillows. One corner of his mouth twitched.

Wedge leaned forward to kiss him. Luke’s hand came up to Wedge’s shoulder, fingers instinctively searching for the tight muscles that come from flying, pressing into them to ease the ache.

Wedge sat up again. “Oh no you don’t.” He did the hand waving thing again. “Hands behind your head.”

Luke’s lips twitched again, the beginning of a smile. Obediently, he lifted his arms and clasped his fingers behind his head.

“That’s better,” Wedge said. “You will not be able to move your hands until I say so.”

The faint smile turned into a smirk as Luke pretended to experiment, to discover that he absolutely could move his hands if he wanted to. But Wedge just waved at him again, insisting in his best command voice that no, he could not.

This time Luke obeyed, hands up and staying there.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows what happened after the fade-to-black, feel free to continue this! Flightrules, having no personal frame of reference, is still a little nervous about describing what these boys might have gotten up to next. (Odds are she will get over it. She's never flown an x-wing either, y'know? But it might be awhile.)


End file.
